The present disclosure relates generally to data bus systems, and more specifically to utilizing time division multiplexing on a bidirectional data bus to reduce operating costs, system complexity, increase bus utilization, reduce noise, and/or to combine two or more data buses into one.
Bi-directional data buses are utilized by computing systems to transfer data and/or power among interconnected components (or “cards”). In a unidirectional bus system, typically only one device transmits data while the other devices receive data. In contrast, multiple devices may transmit and/or receive data in a bidirectional bus system. Bus addressing is used so that each receiving device knows whether or not the data being transmitted is intended for that device. The advantage of utilizing a bus rather than some other topology is because buses generally follow the design concept of allowing multiple devices to utilize the same physical medium, e.g., electrical wires. The device or devices that are utilized to transfer data are sometimes referred to as a datalink. A datalink may include one or more buses and/or a bus may be considered a type of datalink. A bus may include one or more wires that may be etched onto a PCB board. Most data bus systems utilize “standards” that may include specifications for connectors, frequency ranges, digital modulation techniques, collision avoidance algorithms, collision detection algorithms, and other features that comply with the standard. Utilization of a standard enables multiple manufactures to design competing and non-competing cards that may easily be connected to a bus via the standardized connector. As long as each of the cards connected to the bus comply with the standard, interoperability between the cards should exist.
Occasionally, certain aspects of a standard are not adopted and/or implemented. For example, if a manufacture wanted to utilize widely available integrated circuit devices following a bus standard but wanted to exclude using any connectors perhaps due to space constraints, the manufacture can utilize the bus standard only to the extent needed for their product. In this scenario, only a customized wire connection used in conjunction with the integrated circuit interface device is necessary. Using this approach can save development, manufacturing, and/or device costs because of the use of widely available integrated circuit interface devices, e.g., an integrated circuit bus transceiver.
However, this approach is not without limitations. For example, if space limitations inherent in the design prevented the use of the standardized connectors, finding other ways of connecting multiple devices to the bus may be necessary. Also, a situation may occur in which multiple datalinks are necessary to the product so as to provide all of the desired features. To that end, multiple datalinks may add unwanted complexity to a product because of the additional components needed. Also, having multiple datalinks in close proximity to each other may increase the likelihood of cross-talk because of undesired capacitive, inductive, or conductive coupling that can occur between one datalink to another. To mitigate the likelihood of cross-talk, additional grounding and/or shielding may be needed either between the two datalinks or between the datalink and free space. Furthermore, because government regulations limit the amount of electromagnetic energy a device may transmit, including multiple datalinks, this further increases the need for shielding and/or additional grounding. These and other aspects, such as increased power and increased heat, have created the need to limit the number of datalinks and/or buses that a device or system includes. Thus, there exists a need to enable the combining of two bi-directional buses without the above mentioned disadvantages.